Blood Red Roses
by Nightmare-knight
Summary: I'm a DearS/Angel girl sent to my one of my favorite anime, Oban Star Racers. On Hiatus for now. sorry, too. many. ideas. must.stop.mit.suidcide....X.X


Blood Red Roses Prologue: Lament

I didn't know, of how fate can take turns on a person. Everyone is connected, each one of us being tied together by thorns of life. Each person has been wrapped around by different kind of thorn. I, however, have been wrapped by the thorns of whishes. To explain, I will merely say this. This is a story of how a person's life can be turned upside down by a single wish. A wish that can never be granted yet it has. Perhaps it is merely fate but we choose how we live our lives. We each can wish but most of the time, our wishes won't come true.

We wish deeply but our wishes can never be real. None of it is. We are chasing a dream that is so far away that we can never catch it.

It is on rare occasions that they are granted. I've made a wish that can never be granted and can't come true. So…how did I end up in the anime "Oban Star-Racers"? And how did I become a DearS/Angel like girl? WTF! My life…**SUCKS!!!**

Chapter 1: Spinning wheel of fate…turns

I lay on my stomach, my arms resting on the elbows as I played my video games while eating Doritos and drinking some Inca Cola. (My friend introduced me to it, it's a Hispanic soda and boy is it good!) My eyes were practically glued to the T.V., trying to get past the F-ing Pyramid head guy from "Silent Hill" and he is so damn hard to beat! "Damn it! I lost again!" I yelled as I threw a pillow at the T.V. To say more clearly, I just got my ass handed to me by some creepy looking guy with a pyramid for a head!

Yup…I suck at playing against that guy.

I lifted myself up off the bed and turned off my Xbox. I sighed when I looked out the window to it was raining outside. "Another beautiful day, another lovely rain fall." I looked out the window, watching raindrops fall on my window. The rain always calmed me, like it was soothing and washing away all the stress and pain from the world.

My 80's jacket was giving off warmth when I say near the cold window. I liked this jacket, even though it was way too big for me, I still liked it. It had green/blue sleeves attached to the middle part that was purple with pink pockets at the front. I also wore a purple skirt with skull buttons on it; black shorts underneath, and wore black socks with simple skater shoes. I also had a wristband on with spikes on it, a Green Day hat on, and a necklace of a shell carved to look like a feather.

I was your simple everyday punk gothic old school girl. I must have dozed off because when I opened my eyes, it was dark outside. The night sky was clear of any clouds. The rain had stopped a while ago. I could see the stars twinkle and glint.

I sighed when I heard the yelling of my parents downstairs. I fell into a depressed like state. 'Why can't they stop, just once for tonight? I want to somewhere else…anywhere else but…home…' I thought as I looked up at the stars. They looked so beautiful, they reminded me of an anime that I really liked. "I wonder…if the stars were this bright on Always…" I muttered as I flashed a grin. Thinking of the most bizarre wish in my life.

I don't know what came over me, but I wished on a star, even if it was useless. I wished that I were in the anime "Oban Star-Racers". I know, a silly wish but it didn't so silly to me.

"I truly wish this wish would come true…I truly do…" I said as I sat up and walked to my backpack. "Hehehe, well, might as well pack!" I joked to myself.

I put in my back pack a few anime books of Rozen Maiden (Actually the whole series) and put in a second pair of clothes, my I-pod, sketch and drawing books, a Hello Kitty pencil box, my DS and games, hundreds of Pocky, my two flash drives, Naruto camera, and my stuffed animal friend, Sonic the hedgehog.

I laughed a little at my imagination. "Yeah, like I'm really going to Oban. Yeah, that'll be the day." I heard more yelling downstairs and my mood soon turned down. "Damn…" I muttered as I heard shouts and a front door slamming.

I got up, walked over to my window seal and sat down. I curled up and tried to drown out the world, trying to think that I didn't exist.

I soon feel a sleep, my tears coming down. I didn't hear the soft laughter, nor pay attention to the red eyes watching me. They looked as if they pity me and the life I live in right now.** "Your wish…shall be granted…Dear Angel…"**

Then, a red circle appeared underneath me, with a strange symbol on that I would've recognized if she weren't asleep. The light then reach out with a hand, grabbed her backpack and her laptop, and pulled them into the circle that started to glow. The light then wrapped around me and I was gone. Like I was never there.

"…**May you find your new home to your liking…" **The voice chuckled in a deep voice. Red eyes were holding amusement and some sort of…symphony?

"**Let the race…begin!"**

-

In Always, A field

I saw nothing but darkness. I stirred as I let out a muffled yawn. 'Uh…My head…' I thought as I sat up on the grass, the sun shown as clear as day.

Wait…

"WHAT THE HELL!!!??? WHERE THE HELL AM I??" I yelled as I looked around, my surroundings looked familiar to me. I whirled around when I heard footsteps. I got into attack mode and glared when a face I know and love showed up before me.

"Hello there. I'm Satis, The Avatar's helper. And you are?" Satis, the cute Minnie Yoda dude was right before me. I stood there, like a statue. My eyes were wide as saucers as I stared at the Minnie Yoda before me.

"S…Satis…? Your…" I choked out, as Satis seemed to look at me strangely but still held that kind smile of his. "Yes, that is my name. And you are?"

"But…But…you're…a fictional character…how…?" I was so over come by shock that after stuttering those words, I fainted.

Right before I fainted, I heard Satis say "Oh dear…"

-

Earth Team Pit

Molly, AKA Eva Wei, looked at her father. They had just beaten Groor and she had her ass saved by Prince Akkia. And now, Don Wei only gave her a gruff "That was totally reckless" talk and yadda yadda.

Molly really hated life right now. She was currently walking away when Satis appeared out of nowhere and made her yell. "Satis! You should really knock first before you scare someone half to death!" Molly said but soon noticed the girl in his arms.

She had very long, red hair, all the way reaching to the floor. Her skin was pale and she appeared to be unconscious. She had a nose piercing, three ear piercing on the tops left of her ear, as there were another three on her right eyebrow. There was also a strange symbol on her forehead, it was a triangle pointing up with two smaller ones on the side of the triangle pointing down.

"I believe you were missing a person?" Satis said to molly who looked confused. "What do you mean? I've never seen her before." Molly said as she looked at the girl before. She wore strange clothing, a weird looking jacket with a skirt, socks and shoes. But what caught her eye was the red collar on her neck.

"She's not with you? She'd seemed human enough…" Satis muttered as Molly looked at the girl again. "If it's alright…I could take her in and look after her.' Molly offered as Satis nodded. "I think that would be a wise choice."

Satis then put the girl Molly's arms, she was very light and small. Satis then brought out her back with her laptop and put in Molly's arms as well. "Take good care of her…she's seems to be in quit a bit of a shock."

"Understood." Molly then walked up the stairs, making sure not to cause a racket. She opened her bedroom door and walked in.

She set the girl on her bed, put her stuff down on the floor and waited.

Molly didn't have to wait long for the girl groaned and stirred. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. "Wh…Where am I?"

Molly stood up and walked to her. "Hi there. My name's Molly an-"

The girl looked at her and screamed.

She stumbled out of the bed and backed away, leaving a startled Molly. "W…Whoah!" Molly said as she looked at the girl who was staring at her with widened eyes. Her golden orbs holding a very beautiful light in them as her pink lips was opened in a gap.

"H…Hey, there's nothing to be afraid of...I'm Molly of the Earth team…" The girl looked up at her and her eyes soon came recognize. "Y…Y…Y…You're…Eva Wei…!" The girl stuttered as Molly stared in shock at her. "H…how do you know my name?"

"But…But…You're fictional! You're just a character!" The girl exclaimed as she sat up, her yellow eyes showing disbelief. "Wait…I you're here then that means…" The girl's eyes widen. "I'm in the anime…" The girl then had a pissed off look on. "I'm going to kill the person who did this to me!"

Molly looked at the girl and poked her shoulder. "Ummm…excuse me but…what's your name?"

The girl looked at her and soon blushed. "Oh…I'm sorry, I'm Kimiko, Kimiko Valentine. But you can call me Rei-chan."

Molly nodded and then looked confused. "Umm…What was it that you were saying about an anime?" Molly saw Kimiko gasp and was muttering about how she was a Baka and she is going to strangle the person who did this to her. Molly sweat dropped as the girl muttered this.

Kimiko sighed and stood up, an embarrassed look on. "Well…uh…how should I say this? You're…you're…"

Kimiko shut her eyes. She felt so awkward and she felt dizzy. Molly was waiting patiently for her answer. "Oh alright already! You're a fictional character in an anime show called "Oban star-racers" and I somehow got transported here so now I'm talking to you, my favorite character and I'm sorry if I defied the laws of this universe but I just can't bare so please don't hate me!!!" Kimiko shouted as she sighed. She fell to her knees, a blush on her face as she held back some tears.

Molly stood there in shock and confusion. She didn't know what to think but…she just stood there. Rooted to the spot.

"Uh…Eva? Are you okay?" Kimiko said as she stood up and poked her, only for Molly to fall to the floor. Kimiko freaked out and screamed. "OMG! I just made her faint!!! Help! Someone! HELP!!!!" Kimiko yelled as she tried to wake Molly up.

Her thirteen-year old mind couldn't take much of what was happening and just yelled out for help because she didn't know what to do.

She didn't except another of her favorite characters, Jordan to come barging in, nor did she expect him to be in nothing but a towel. "What's going on?! Are you okay Molly?! Mo…ll…y?" Jordan noticed Kimiko on top of Molly, her face held a blush on her cheeks as Jordan seemed to be staring at her in confusion.

"Who…are you?" He asked Kimiko only for her to faint again. "What the hell!" He yelled when she fainted and her head was on Molly's shoulders.

Jordan paused a minute and sighed. "Aww man!"


End file.
